templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Weapons
The Templar Military used a mix of Blaster/Laser based weapons and Ballistic weapons. Blasters and Lasers were used because their ammunition was readily available and they were quite effective within their envelope of usage. Ballistic weapons were used because most armor used in current conflicts were ineffective against them, and because the Templars produced their own ammunition at their Military Factories they didn't have to deal with the bloated prices of Slugthrower ammo. Not to mention that in combat against lightsaber wielding opponents, rapid firing slugthrowers were very effective, as the mass and inertia and sheer amount of rounds could overwhelm even a master at blocking blaster bolts. Ballistic Weapons ALIP The Asynchronous Linear-induction Pistol, abbreviated ALIP, but more commonly called Allie was the standard issue side arm of all military personnel and operated on the Asynchronous linear-induction principle. Each magazine carried twelve 10x19mm Semi-Armor-Piercing Anti-Personnel rounds designed to pierce armor, but not the person wearing it. The ALIP produced a large amount of muzzel velocity exceeding 3,400 m/s in normal operating conditions, this allowed the rounds. to easily punch through personal armor and produce enough kinetic force to incapacitate heavier armored targets.. The ALIP was given the nickname Allie to follow TONI conversation protocols, an undercover agent could tell another that they still "had Allie" and let it be known, to those who needed to know, that they were armed with the weapon. X-5 Carbine The X-5 Asynchronous Linear-induction Carbine was a Magnetically Driven Ballistic Weapon developed by TTI. It was a Standard Issue Side arm for Tactical Infiltration/Exfiltration missions for marines and troopers. It had an effective range of 1500m on semi auto but was deadly up to two kilometers, even if not as accurate. Most Marines were issued this as their first weapon, because of its reliability and accuracy. Most marines carried 4 spare clips in addition to the silencer that the weapon could use. When silenced the weapon had a reduced range but was otherwise unaffected. The ALIC was referred to as "The Alex" by its users and in coded conversations, much like its smaller sibling the ALIP or "The Allie". X-6t Tactical Carbine The X-6t Tactical Carbine is a specialized upscaled version of the standard X-5. Featuring a heavier frame with a stealth black coating it was more suitable for stealth operations then either the X-5 or the X-8. It featured the same ammo type and capacity as the X-5 but the heavier frame allowed for extended clips. It also allowed for extended bursts of fire with more accuracy. A built in digital scope allowed for accurate sniping without the optional attached scope. The digital scope could zoom accurately up to 500 meters, the full sized scope could zoom up to 1200 meters. The X-6t was the standard fire arm of elite teams and special forces, it was also assigned to guards of Senators, and Ranking officials. TTI-D-50 thumb|150px|TTI-D-50 Sniper Rifle The TTI-D-50 was a Gas-Operated .450 caliber Slugthrower Sniper Rifle. It fired .450 caliber Armour Piercing High Explosive Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot with a Agrinium Coating, to allow it to pass through lightsaber blades with minimal damage. It was used specifically by Spec-Ops units. Only on rare occasions was it used by any other units or individuals. Each unit was hand built for its user at TTDS, no one Rifle was the exact same as another, though they all followed a similar design spec. X-8 SMG The X-8 Asynchronous Linear-induction Sub-Machine Gun known by the abbreviation ALIS, and the nickname ALICE was the standard issue ballistic fire arm for marine troops in all fields. The weapon fires the same ammo as the X-6 but with a more uniform clip for more carrying capacity, though in the end the standard combat kit with a X-8 only had 25% more ammunition than one with the X-5. Its design is considered 'bullpup' where the magazine and action is behind the trigger. This allows for a barrel length just shorter than the X-5, in a smaller frame. The smaller compact design not only allowed for greater accuracy over distance at fully automatic, but also gave the user a smaller profile while carrying the weapon, making hitting them harder. The X-8 could be easily modified to use the ejection ports on either side, allowing for the weapon to be mass produced without the need of two production models for left and right handed people. It also allowed for an individual of enough strength to wield two. The barrel is lined with two magnetic coils that propel the projectile forward at high speed. The weapon could fire single rounds, three round bursts, or fully automatic bursts. It was possible to attach a grenade launcher to the weapon but via the rail on the top as no bottom rail was available, this made the gun heavy, and the recoil could throw back an individual not prepared for the unusual weapon position. X-8t Tactical SMG The X-8t Tactical Sub Machine Gun was an upscaled specialized version of the X-8. The design was streamlined and bulk was cut down to make the weapon more concealable. The capacity of the weapon is the same as its standard version though larger clips could be used. Like the X-8 a tactical rail was located on the top of the gun, though unlike the X-8 the standard attachment was a scope that allowed the gun to be used as a pseudo sniper weapon. The barrel of the X-8t was longer then that of the standard X-8 allowing for higher accuracy in semi-automatic mode. Despite the lowered weight the added stock at the butt of the gun gave it better accuracy then the X-8. Energy Weapons TTI-D-RBP the TTI-D-RBP or Recharging Blaster Pistol was the second standard-issue blaster pistol, issued by preference for Energy or Ballistic, or for each mission. It featured two different modes of fire, pulling the the trigger would quickly fire small blasts, holding down the trigger briefly would charge up the pistol, and releasing it would fire a larger, more powerful blast. A lit panel on the back of the weapon indicated a full charge. Powered by fusion batteries, the blaster never ran out of ammo. In addition, there was an under-barrel-mounted flashlight for use in unlit areas. It was designed after the DC-15s blaster pistol used by Clone Commandos during the Clone Wars. X-6 Carbine The X-6 Carbine was the standard blaster used by Troopers An effective weapon against both Droids and Organics. The Weapon was modular, Capable of being a Rifle, Carbine, or pistol. Each form has different firing rates, ranges, and power, as well as accuracy. Unlike the Twilight Trooper Corps the gun featured silver accents instead of red, making them more stealthy and the laser was specificity tuned to the HUDs of Marines. Support Weapons SSHRB The SSHRB or Squad Support Heavy Repeating Blaster was a repeating blaster cannon akin to a smaller Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. Roughly a meter in length it was a large heavy weapon normally requiring an individual with above average strength to wield properly. When the trigger is pulled and held, the battery, which is cylindrical in shape began to rotate, which in turn built up an electromagnetic charge, allowing each batter to have a slightly longer charge (20 additional rounds) if fired in a continual burst. When a spent batter is discharged it launches out backwards and to the users right, passing over their shoulder, as such this area behind the user was left vacant. The weapon had a firing rate of roughly 20 rounds a second, and each battery could hold, a minimal of 2000 rounds, giving each battery roughly 200 seconds of fire. SSHRS The SSHRS or Squad Support Heavy Repeating Slugthrower was the Slugthrower equivalent of the SSHRB based on the Echani Type-MX Heavy Repeating Slugthrower. A heavy weapon, weighing, in its lightest form over 40 pounds, it was normally assigned to only a single individual in a squad as a heavy fire specialist. Using a Magnetic burst to propel a 12.7x99mm ammunition at high speeds the weapon had a high kinetic kill rating, like all ballistic weapons used by the Templars. The weapon had a rate of fire of 4 rounds a second, and came with with a 2000 round autoloader that could last just over 8 minutes. The weapon was a chaingun, similar to the TT-134 Chaingun and the TAR-MK-III. The weapon had the reported ability to 'mow' down a small section of forest. Heavy Weapons TTI-D-NLR left|thumb|150px|TTI-D-NLR The TTI-D-NLR was a non standard heavy weapon used only by SpecOps when they have the need to do heavy damage to a target and an explosive would cause to much collateral damage. Utilizing a Static Energy pack built in it can fire 5 shots before needing to recharge with the available backpack fusion power cell it could fire 30 consecutive shots or a near untold amount of spaced shots. Though considered a rifle and held like one it was more of a heavy weapon and could do heavy damage to any target. X-24 Proton Grenade Launcher thumb|150px|X-24 Grenade Launcher The X-24 Proton Grenade Launcher was a heavy demolitions weapon produced by the Templars in small numbers. It featured a side-mounting 24 round revolving magazine. The magazine held the round and casing of, normally, a 40mm High Explosive Proton Shell, and as the shells fired a spring system would push the rounds along in sequence till all the rounds discharged. The Shells in question where essentially very scaled down Proton Torpedoes without advanced targeting systems. In addition to the Proton Grenade it could also fire Cryoban Grenades, Plasma Grenades, Airburst Rounds, Chemical Gas rounds, and a HUNTER rounds. The weapon was issued to 1 person in every fire-team. TTI-D-RPG-2 thumb|150px|TTI-D-RPG-2 The TTI-D-RPG-2 is the Standard issue Heavy Demolitions Rocket Launcher. A classic design for a Classic weapon, its capable of, depending on the warhead, of destroying an entire starfighter. Its three warhead types were an Armour Piercing High Explosive (APHE) shaped charged rounds designed to destroy hardened armour by piercing it with a hot jet of copper alloy. An Armour Piercing High Explosive Proton Rocket, similar to a Proton Torpedo but of smaller yield and tracking abilities. And finally a Smart Missile, which is basically a concussion missile. Specialized Weapons X-16 CAWS The X-16 CAWS (Close Assault Weapon System) is a limited production, specialty weapon designed for close-range combat and close-quarters assault missions. A type of shotgun, similar to other types used throughout the galaxy, it was limited in its functionality, and as such the Templars produced few of them, as they preferred weapons that could do multiple jobs, other than just one. The X-16 came in two versions, and then again in two types. The two versions differed in the rear, one had a pistol grip, the other a grip angled into a stock to reduce recoil. The two types, which were otherwise identical on the outside, were the S-type (slugthrower) and B-type (blaster). The B-type was similar to the CR-1 blaster cannon, firing multiple bursts of energy per shot that spread out as they traveled. The S-type, propelled a cluster of 21.21mm pellets from a 'shell' when fired. Each pellet was heavy, and quite damaging, and each 'shell' carried 15 pellets. The B-types clip could last for 20 shots, the S-type could last for 8 rounds, with an extended clip lasting for 12. This weapon was never standard issue, unless a team was going into a mission that would be close quarters, and then, only two members of the team were issued the weapon, in addition to another, more well rounded weapon. Deployable Weapons DDMT-01AC The Deployable Manned Turret or DMT-01AC was an easily moved and deployed turret used by the Templar Military Services. Weighing in at about 150 pounds two marines could easily move and deploy it on their own. Armed with a small Scanner unit and a high velocity short muzzled blaster cannon. Though able to operate shortly on its own, it was most effective when manned. When a person activated the turret it folded out a durasteel shield, display, control yoke, and chair. The Unit was powered able to operate on its own power for about 4 hours but required an external powersource for optimal performance. Generally for each DMT-01AC that was issued a Portable Power Pack was also issued, extending the operational power of a Unit up to a single day of continual use. The Unit could also be connected to a portable base generator. Frontline bases had about four of these, while more permanent bases used Base Defense Turrets. Heavy fire teams would also carry one to establish defense positions in the field. DAT-01AC The Deployable Automatic Turret or DAT-01AC was an easily moved and deployed turret similar to the DMT-01AC. It weighed about the same, and featured the same type of cannon and targeting system. However, it lacked the manual targeting systems. Instead it featured a more powerful power system, and automatic targeting and firing systems. The Unit was powered able to operate on its own power for about 8 hours but required an external powersource for optimal performance. Generally for each DAT-01AC that was issued a Portable Power Pack was also issued, extending the operational power of a Unit up to a single day of continual use, like the DMT-01AC. The Unit could also be connected to a portable base generator. Frontline bases had about eight of these, while more permanent bases used Base Defense Turrets. Internal Defense Weapons Mark-I Internal Defense Turret The Mark-I Internal Defense Turret was designed by Eruk Byssta for use in the Averard Penitentiary and Averard Security Station where a less than lethal defense option was wanted. While similar looking to most turrets of its day and age it featured a unique double chambered single barrel design. The weapon was fitted with two ammo belts, one that fired Tactical Training Rounds that could easily stun and incapacitate a rowdy prisoner. However, if the situation in the prison or station turned deadly and lethal force was needed the turret could switch to its second chamber and ammo belt which fired the standard 12.7x99mm ammunition used by most Templar heavy slugthrowers allowing it to quickly, and not to cleanly more than often, take care of any violent breakout attempts. Mark-II Internal Defense Turret With the successful instillation and use of the Mark-I turret in Averard Eruk decided to create a turret that could be used to defend the inside of Templar ships, and Templar Instillations in the case that of a breach of security. Unlike the Mark-I that was a slugthrower turret the Mark-II was a rotating blaster turret. The Mark-II went the way of of the blaster turret due to the fact that the high powered magnetic accelerators that it would have taken to power all the slugthrower turrets in even a small scale capital ship would have caused sensor issues and other problems with internal electronics. The Blaster was capable of of firing stun shots, and blasts capable of piercing standard body armor. they were controlled by a secure computer program that registered IFF signals from Templars and allies, and could also be remote controlled from a security station or a Templar Datapad. Explosives/Grenades Type-3 Stun Grenade The Type-3 Stun Grenade commonly called the Flash Grenade was a non-lethal Templar weapon used in area's where a standard grenade would create innocent casualties which are normally unacceptable losses. The Grenade consisted of a detonation cap, and a large amount of phosphorous material that when ignited emitted a bright, blinding flash and a loud reverberating bang. Flash Grenades were Standard Equipment for all troops entering the field as they could also be used to flush out targets from well entrenched areas or to stun a target long enough for troops to close in to a more favorable position. They were the favorites of Marines and troopers alike who had to do aggressive entrances into a room that may contain hostiles. The flash was bright enough to temporarily overload most droid photoreceptors and the Bang was capable of doing the same for audio receivers. Type-4 Napalm Grenades The Type-4 Napalm Grenade or the Th'ksa Napalm Grenade was an anti-personnel immolation device carried by Spec Ops troops like TONI Recon 1881. The Device consisted of mixing an explosive fuel, an light adhesive goo, and the liquid form of Th'ksa Crystals. The resulting liquid was coloured a bright purple and was luminescent. This made the material very easy to spot with night vision and other light amplification devices. When activated and thrown, the grenade would travel about 3 seconds before the container would automatically split open, releasing the "goop" over an area, then 2 seconds later the small detonator at the head of the grenade would detonate and ignite the napalm, and it would burn long and slow for up to 3 hours unless put out. The Addition of liquid Th'ksa gave two other effects, it emitted the same knock out fumes as a Chemical Gas Grenade round, and it also had a small acidic effect when burning, eating through materials stronger as it burned. Type-9 High Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade The standard-issued Type-9 High Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade (abbreviated T9 HE-DP Grenade), also known as the Fragmentation Grenade, Frag Grenade, or simply Nade, functions in a manner very similar to contemporary hand grenades. When thrown, a blast bursts the grenade's shell open and sends many small metal fragments flying at high speed, causing damage to Energy shields, armor, and flesh in a nine meter (30ft) radius. HE-DP stands for High-Explosive Dual-Purpose. This designation means that it is designed to be effective against infantry and lightly armored vehicles. The Explosive used to detonate the shell was a contemporary explosive charge, that left no radiation, or EMP when detonated. It was also highly stable, heavy shaking and impacts were unlikely to detonate the grenade prematurely, however if exposed to direct heat, or constant high heat generally the heat generated by the explosion of a normal scale Thermal Detonator, it would detonate, causing a potentioal chain reaction. Type-12 Smoke Grenade The Type-12 Smoke Grenade was a simple distraction/riot-control device. The body consisted of a sheet steel cylinder with a few emission holes on top and at the bottom to allow smoke release when the grenade is ignited. The filler consists of 250 to 350 grams of colored (red, green, orange, gray, yellow, blue, white, black, violet and a few other options) smoke composition (mostly potassium chlorate, lactose and a dye). The reaction is exothermic and grenade casings will remain scalding hot for some time even after the grenade is no longer emitting smoke. Once the grenade is twisted, its fuse will activate, lasting 5 seconds before setting off the reaction that emits the smoke. The Type-12 Smoke Grenade's body is greatly different than that of the Type-18 Gas Grenade to alleviate confusion and accidental use. Type-18 Gas Grenade The Type-18 Gas Grenade was a special use/Riot-Control grenade used by the Templar Military. Operating on a very similar function to the Type-12 Smoke Grenade in that its primary operation was to expel a chemical laden smoke, though in form it was different in actual function and operation it was near identical. once the pin was pulled and the lever released the fuse was activated. After 5 seconds the fuse would ignite setting of the chemical reaction that would in turn release the gas mixture into the air. The Standard issue grenade, the Type-18a emitted a knock out gas that cold render the average humanoid species unconscious in a few breaths. The gas was a combination of two chemicals, TH'ksa Gas and a gasious form of Promethazine (C17H20N2S). The combination created a heavy sedative effect that would last for several hours in in the standard sized human. Due to the use of Th'ksa in its composition the gas was green, it was however not luminescent like standard Th'ksa gas. Det-Pack The TTI-D-DP more commonly called the Demolitions Pack or Det-Pack was a remote or timed detonated explosive device used by the Templar Military Servicess. Consisting of a thermite-Baridium Charge equal in strength to a standard proton torpedo. The Pack could be attacked via a Magnetic seal or through a quick drying adhesive material. The Charge was capable of creating a crater the size of a large starfighter. When the charge was placed the user pressed a button on the top of the unit, Holding it for five seconds would set it for Remote Detonation. If the user tapped the button once it would go off one minute later, and for each consecutive press it would add another minute. The user could also rig it for a remote timed detonation, pressing the button for five seconds ten tapping it for however long after the remote was triggered that the pack detonated. Category:Weapons Category:Templar Equipment